Krimzon Guard
The Krimzon Guard (abbreviated KG) were Haven City's military and police enforcement in the years leading up to and during Jak II. Along with the Metal Heads, they were the game's primary antagonists. Krimzon Guards would patrol Haven City, and arrest those who triggered red alert. The Krimzon Guard had a robotic successor named the KG Death Bots who had little presence in Jak II but became an antagonizing faction in the War for Haven City during Jak 3. Krimzon Guards also acted as a common defense against those who trespassed KG territory such as the Drill Platform, Dig Site, and the Palace. History ''Jak II'' The Krimzon Guard used brutality to police the city and also provoked random arrests and apprehensions as seen in the beginning of Jak II, when Jak escapes the prison. They arrested Jak when he arrived in Haven City from the past at the start of Jak II. Torn, a member of the Underground, revealed to Jak and Daxter that he was once a member of the Krimzon Guard, but he left because of the atrocious things Baron Praxis had done, such as risking civilian lives and shutting off the water in the Slums. During the events of Jak II, the Krimzon Guard reported to Baron Praxis, and his second in command, Erol. They were defeated by Jak and Daxter in the game, and when Ashelin Praxis took over Haven City, the Guard was reformed into the New Krimzon Guard. ''Jak 3'' By the time Jak 3 rolled around, the New Krimzon Guard were under Ashelin's control and had been turned into the Freedom League. The Freedom League used blue armor and technology. However, the KG's experimental robot faction had been reformed and under control of Cyber Errol was now called the KG Death Bots. Overview Characteristics The Krimzon Guard are noticeable for their symbol and crimson red on their vehicles and armor. The Krimzon Guard have subfactions, such as the Krimzon Animal Control; a sub-faction under the Krimzon Guard, who control the Lurker slaves. They were mentioned on a Propaganda Station. Society The Krimzon Guard is based on a class system similar to a military ranking system. *'Guard': The basic and lowest Krimzon Guard class is the red armored Guard. They can take two hits from any attack, excluding the Peace Maker. After the Morph Gun’s damage has been upgraded, they require only one hit from any mod. Most of the KG seen are part of this class. *'Elite Guard': The class above the red class in rank. The Elite Guards are stronger and wear yellow armor. There are fewer of these Guards than in the lower ranks, possibly because of Seniority and/or Veteran status. Elite guards can take three hits from any attack, excluding the Peace Maker. After the morph gun’s damage has been upgraded, they can only take two hits from any mod, excluding the Peace Maker. *'Captain': Presumably above the yellow class, Torn and Ashelin are the only known characters to have held this position. However, Brutter was a member of the new Krimzon Guard when he was made a captain, so it remains unknown if this was a rank in the original Krimzon Guard. In Daxter (game), Daxter told Erol that Captain Ruperttikjakmos (a fake Krimzon Guard captain) was on vacation for him and Ximon to infiltrate the palace. *'Commander': The highest known Krimzon Guard rank. Erol is the only known person to have held this position. At the end of Jak II, Ashelin promoted Torn to leader of the Krimzon Guard, presumably making him a commander as well. However, it is assumed he was never officially given the title of commander as Ashelin started making changes to the city including the Krimzon Guard. But during the fortress raid one of the Guards was talking about the traitor Torn. Locations The Krimzon Guard control the Haven City area though not any publicly accessible areas such as the sewers or any location straight outside the city walls. They also had bases at the Dig Site, Drill Platform and Weapons Factory until they too were defeated there (either by Jak or the Metal Heads). Military The Krimzon Guard are always found patrolling Haven City; Guards, HellCat Zoomers and HellCat Cruisers are always on patrol, and later in Jak II, Elite Guards will be on patrol. In some locations, such as the Drill Platform, Guards with other weapons appear. Technology Weapons The Krimzon Guard used a range of weapons during their time as Haven City's police force. The main three are the Guard Taser, Guard Rifle and the Guard Grenade Launcher. Vehicles The Krimzon Guard often uses military vehicles to support their army and enforce the law. In Haven they'll mostly use HellCat Zoomers and HellCat Cruisers, they also often use the Air Train for transport or as dropships. Aside from these they also have Cargo Transport and Prison Transport Zoomers. Since they're also tasked with the transport of Eco there are three main tankers, the Eco tanker (land-based), airship tanker and the tanker ship which was once docked at the Port. The Guard only has one military vehicle which they commonly use, the security tank, although Baron Praxis has two personal mechs (a squid mech and a widow mech). Devices The Krimzon Guard have very advanced armor including what seems to be an oxygen tank, night vision goggles and a metal suit. They also have a jetpack which they can attach to their armor, allowing them to fly around. Trivia *In Jak II, jumping on the head of a Krimson Guard will cause him to slam the butt of his gun at you. *During the Metal Head invasion of Haven City in Jak II, stealing a KG cruiser, hitting a KG, or any other crime will not send guards after you. *During the Metal Head attacks, KG will randomly attack the Yakows in the Garden Area. *Although Ashelin is the only known female Krimzon Guard, she is apparently not the only female member. In Daxter, while in the prison security room, Daxter accidentally comes across the camera feed for the female guard shower room. He promptly changes the channel to Jak's cell...and then naturally switches back to the shower room feed. Both times the female KGs shriek, which means they knew that Daxter was watching them. *Any Guards in a Hellcat will not attack Metal Heads during the invasion. See also *Guard script Category:Factions Category:Krimzon Guard